


Going Overboard

by MCK25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I think those tags fit right in, Jealousy, M/M, Rare Pair, and the fact their is none at all on this site, enjoy, just some fluff to a rare pair I like, kagekuroo, kurokage - Freeform, kurookage, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCK25/pseuds/MCK25
Summary: ((I kind of put it within the document in general, but Kageyama just wants to get better and pushes himself to see if he can.))





	

Going Overboard  
Kurokage

Summary: Kageyama is so intent on becoming one of the greatest setters Karasuno High has ever known, especially to prove it to the other schools he forgets he was one of the last people in the gym. He just wishes his body could be a bit more durable when he gets into an uncomfortable predicament.

-

The cicadas shatter through the ear drums of all volleyball players that were sent to volleyball camp, and strikingly everyone didn’t even mind. If you count the students with level heads, that is. The morning routine of the creatures beginning their songs straight at 7 was just about the right time for everyone to get up and start their exercises and begin with another day of practice.

Albeit, it was the last few days to the last week of the training camp, everyone still seemed determined and psyched to get their energy out into the court. The sun beams were particularly powerful this day, as the many rows of trees in the view of the Karasuno’s room teammates, couldn’t oblige to letting the sunlight keep for themselves. Summer had its benefits and downers. This was unfortunately a giant downer.

The room they slept in was slightly air conditioned as some team members stuck limbs out, smacking others in their slumber. Nishinoya was sprawled out punching Asahi’s face, Tanaka kicking Daich’s leg repeatedly as if it were twitching. Suga sensing in sleeping there was going to be trouble he his fists bunched onto both his hands, smiling and drooling.

This was somewhat a problem. Besides the fact they bathe after practice to remove all the gunk they accumulated from the practices, they did need to cool down while resting. Everyone needs to be comfortable as they sleep, but their A/C had the issue of going off during the night every time. 

Thus, caused said body appendages to be popped out during the night to feel the nights refreshing cool air. Minus the A/C. This would prove a problem if someone got sick. Speaking of someone. 

Kageyama was stirring in his sleep, struggling to keep the sun from incinerating his iris and cornea. Through his eyelids he kept seeing bright maroon red, and before he knew it he couldn’t go back to sleep. Regardless, he didn’t get any sleep at all. He never understood why they had to sleep on the floor, his mattress was far more comfortable. 

Inside his sleeping bed/bag everything felt cramped and stuffy, even humid. He had been sweating from the lack of cool air, and he was dreading not having cold water near. He’d just wake everyone up and then they’d think he was getting Hinata to practice through the night.

Upon opening his eyes, a sharp sensation pierced the top of his head, unsure if he was falling ill. Everything he did, and all the pain he felt was practically everything with volleyball. Sprained ankles, bruised elbows, gashed skin to bleed. All that was fixed through home remedies the others were taught, but this was rather different.

Shifting to a sit up position, he thought to himself. He saw Hinata get hit in the head once and nothing happened to him. He recovered pretty quickly. 

Just shaking his head a little, he felt as if the pain got worse from moving. ‘Shit. What do I do now?’ he thought to himself.  
He didn’t want to miss one day of practice if it meant he could be a strong member of the team. He loved the sport but he felt like he needed to do it for something else. Just thinking of the words Grand King brought it all back to him. 

It irritated his head more, rubbing his forehead hoping it could be soothed. It didn’t work, and he heard rustling his other team mates, seeing Asahi rise and fix his hair. He sighed to himself, hoping he could just power through the pain. Maybe it could go away. Yawning and slight grumbling was heard as Hinata stretched his limbs, realizing it was morning.

Seeing Nishinoya still sleeping next to him, he shuffled and tickled his stomach and waist, sending the boy into a big fit of laughter. Forcing himself up to stop the barrage of fingers on his abdomen, Nishinoya caught the red head and pinned him down with force. He started manipulating Shouyo’s under arms and he became a mess himself. Well, glad to see the guardian and spiker are in good health.

This didn’t quite lighten up Kageyama’s mood, in fact made him jealous of the fact he wasn’t feeling healthy. Daichi snapped out of his dream state, eyes drooping to their proper positions. “Alright everyone! Let’s get up! Our last days of practice won’t be done by themselves!” 

Several ‘Hai’s’ in groans were let out, save for yamaguchi who was still soundly snoring. Man was this going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kageyama wasn’t wrong when he thought the day couldn’t be let on the second he awoke. 

His headache was starting to aggravate him to the point he could burst at anything, or anyone, that didn’t go his way. He had tried several times to massage various departments of his skull, pleading for the pain to subside. His temples and top of the scalp were the key points of his pain, but whatever he did nothing alleviated the pressure.

He barely made it through breakfast without flinching from hot and cold food, and they merely had meetings about what their next plans and strategies were going to be when new matches come forth. That lasted for what seems like millennia in his mind, always going mm-hm whenever Takeda made a point about the setters and how to score simpler points.

With it now being 1 in the afternoon, the ear ringing whistle blew and the teams now needed to go to their respected courts. 

Despising the meetings was one thing, but then when it came to practice that was another.

For once, Kageyama was sure he didn’t want to play for the first time today, but he’d be damned if Hinata got better at him in practice and wouldn’t be able to keep up.

They were up against Nekoma for rounds, and he could feel the hammering in his brain get harsher just by standing. He got up from his seat, and took his position to the field. To his left was Asahi, the right was Tanaka, and he knew Hinata was counting on him to begin their superfast quick spikes. Not like Nekoma hasn’t seen it before.

From the other side of their court, Neko’s team captain was eyeing the 1st year setter, not with curiosity this time but with mere confusion. He could see within Kageyama’s grayish eyes that he wasn’t himself, and for a first he didn’t call or yell at Hinata and call him ‘boke!’ at any point when they made it to the gym. That made him wonder if either he was taught to be more quiet by the others, or he wasn’t kageyama at all and was in fact a clone of the original. Nonetheless, watching the boys’ movements, he could tell something was amiss. 

He could see him shaking and sweating far more effortlessly and they haven’t even started playing yet. Kuroo knew this wasn’t even a result of feeling nervous (at least not how he see’s it now) but rather as if Kageyama was forcing himself to stay conscious and play.

If this was so, he made sure to keep an eye out for the other setter. Knowing his history with Oikawa, there was no doubt he was always doing this not just to beat Aoba’s team, but to keep improving. However, it seemed every time the younger met with the elder he began to get teased about the sport and how Oikawa is still better, and Kuroo didn’t know what to feel. 

Oikawa was… a really good setter but as a person he has his ups and downs. Kuroo knows that. But the fact that he teased Kageyama about anything and not taking him seriously did pinch a nerve. 

He sees Kageyama as one of his peers, so of course he was going to be of big help to train him and he wants him to improve. But at the moment Tobio looked as though he was about to keel over. It didn’t seem like his teammates were too concerned, as they all were eager to finish the last oncoming hours of the camp to go home.

Before Kageyama knew it, the whistle blew once more and the announcers started with the game. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he attempted to put his best efforts into the court. Concentration wasn’t settling in. 

The ball was tossed high into the air in the back by Asahi, and sent spiraling to the other side. Yaku managed to retrieve it with such speed as Nishinoya and swirled in the direction of Kenma.

“Lev!” Kuroo shouts to his teammate, and upon action he raced toward the volleyball being set by Kenma. Now that they know about their strategies, Kenma set out doing his strategy to simply touch the ball over the net, and seeing Tsuki and Asahi’s faces were down, they forgot about his play.

Save for the black haired boy, who didn’t quite jump but held a defence anyways felt the ball impact his scalp. Even the lightest of touches like that caused him to wince in pain. He didn’t want to lose, especially not right now.

“Point 1 to Nekoma!” the announcer shouted, and Karasuno shouted their small dismay of the missed point. 

Maybe he was on the breaking point, he wasn’t sure because his brain was pleading for him to just go and lie down for the whole day. As stubborn as he is, the first year thought against it and changed positions on the court with Suga. For now, if he didn’t move even an inch, then his brain would stop screaming at him and be in agony.

It was Kuroo’s turn to serve and he wasn’t holding back. No captain would, as he too shot it towards the ceiling of the court, and it blast out of his palm. 

Kageyama not noticing the action, he breathed to himself that he’ll get through the rest of the afternoon, eat lunch, more practice and dinner then FINALLY would he get to rest. That was a dull thought out plan, but since he didn’t want to worry anybody he still needed to be strong. 

*WHAM!*   
The ball had hit the midline of the boy’s forehead and temple. He skidded back due to the unbearable torture going on his head, he thought it was too late to keep strong. His arms were already clutched to his scalp and the only thing he could see was blurry orange of Hinata and Daichi coming to his aide, and things went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His dream state was as though he was flying in the air, with the wings of a crow. The refreshing air soothed his arms and legs from the heat he had been feeling not too long ago, and hoped this would last forever.

From afar, but closely he could hear someone call out his name. “…yama.” 

“Kageyama.” He was softly annulled from his somewhat peaceful slumber, only to see Nekomas captain’s face towering over him. It was clear he was worried, his frown apparent that maybe he hit his head a little too hard with the spike. In the background, ceiling in his case, the room was oddly dark.

He didn’t want to shift his head, unsure if his headache would make an unwanted come back.

“Glad to see you’re awake. Thought I killed you with that!” Kuroo said with relief, arms cushioning the fall he was about to make on his back. Where was he, and why was Kuroo the only one with him? His eyes started adjusting themselves into what now seems like a room riddled with moonlight. How long had he been out?

Hearing Kuroo shift and grabbing an iced towel he replaced the current one over his head. That gave him relief, if not a little. His head somewhat hurt now, but he still didn’t quite feel like getting up.

“I watched you from the start of our match. I thought you were acting funny. Turned out I was right.” The taller male smirked stretching his arms over his head, talking a little softer so not to disturb Kageyama’s condition. 

“We took you to the nurse. Turned out you were suffering from slight heat stroke. Your room must have a problem with the A/C.” Kageyama slightly pouted, but hummed an agreement. Why were they even put there in the first place? Was it because Hinata was the literal sun, and thus their A/C wasn’t powerful enough to cool the whole corridor?

“You vomited some of your food while being unconscious. You really worried your team.” 

That struck another nerve within him, but not one that made him angry. Just of worry and stupidity that he couldn’t confide in anybody he was ill and had to push through in the first place. Kuroo’s voice popped him out of his thoughts.

“I decided to take you into our room to heal. Why did you do such a thing like that?” He asked blatant discomfort at the other team member would ever strain their body to the point of fainting. Why he asked? Of course the answer was all too clear, especially when some tears let loose from his eyes, and Kuroo felt guilt at asking in such a tone.

“I… I couldn’t sleep last night because it was too hot. I didn’t think I could get sick from not sleeping… well.” He gasped a few times, trying to gain his composure. Kuroo was about to ask if that was it, Kageyama piped up once more.

“And… and… I’m so sick and tired of Oikawa always teasing me that he’s better at volleyball. I can’t-can’t stand the fact of him always tormenting me about it, and I just wanted… to prove to him, and myself that if I push through, I could accomplish something better than him.” He coughed a bit, and the other took a hand rubbed his head. 

“Oi, oi. Look, I get that volleyball is an excellent sport, and don’t get me wrong when I want to be on the court I am!” The makeshift bed Kageyama was in, grew bigger by Kuroo’s gentle tugs and made exact room for him to slide in.

“But when it comes to your health, if you’re sick you can’t play. That’ll make things worse.” 

He tried to make himself as comfortable as possible and took the younger within his arms. “Your teammates will worry, you can’t get to practices, and eventually you can’t play at all.” 

He placed his chin on Kageyamas head, rubbing soft circles in his back, hoping he could make him feel better like this. The first year wasn’t fazed by the session going on at the moment, but being sick he didn’t mind. The room was freezing, and he did need something warm nearby. Someone.

“The thing is,” Kuroo spoke again, “You have to let things like what Oikawa does and says go. What happened in the past, is in the past. You have to learn to move on. I get Oikawa acts like that towards not just you, but everybody. I apologize if I made you cry from that question.” Kageyama chuckled a bit and buried himself deeper in Kuroo’s heat.

“Th-Thank you. Senpai.” He said inside the blanket. 

“Not a problem. Just don’t do it again. Now get some rest. I’ll be sure to let Karasuno know you’re doing better, if not, a little bit. It’s 11 pm and the others will be back from late practice at any minute.” He said smooching the other’s raven hair. 

Well… Kageyama did learn something new that day. Kuroo really is a nice guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this fic! Kageyama needs more love, and I thought he would go pretty well with Kuroo. A nice guy taming a hot headed first year. I also ship asakage, and akakage just so anyone knows. My OT3 with him is Akakageken. That seems like the most chill yet fluff filled ship imo.


End file.
